Johnny and Dukey Do Porkbelly
by expertwinSH
Summary: Johnny tries goes on a misadventure related to a certain sound ..
1. Exposition, Blah Blah Blah

Johnny and Dukey Do Porkbelly

Chapter 1

No sooner did the fiery-haired Johnny Test and his faithful canine Dukey both realize the day was Saturday than getting up out of bed and rotting their dental with sugary cereal and caffeinated cola.

"Hey, it's my least favorite show," Johnny sullenly remarked, "_Bronies Unlimited_."

"Ahem," then said Dukey, "You can watch something else."

Johnny replied, "What if the Tests are a Nielsen family and I haven't been informed?!"

Just then, the father Hugh came in and vacuumed up the floor, while he noticed how decidedly terrible Johnny and Dukey were living their lives. He stood in front of the boy and the dog, blocking their views of the television. He pleaded, "You are **not** sitting in front of the TV and squandering your life."

As Hugh let out that quip, his arm sounded a whip-crack noise. This did not go unnoticed by Johnny.

**WHIP-CRACK!**

"What did your arm just do?"

Hugh said, "What? All I did was lift my arm."

**WHIP-CRACK!**

"It did it again!"

Johnny was horribly annoyed by this and decided to get some scientists to help. Does he even know any? Oh right. He knows two: Susan and Mary, his two genius sisters who treat him like a lab rat.

Johnny then entered his sisters' lab, but it was locked with a password.

The sisters' had already changed the password from "Gil", after their object of affection, Gil Nexdor.

"Gil-is-hot," Johnny remarked to the password enter-er.

Open sesame, the lab unlocked.

The sisters were not amused when the boy and the dog entered the lab, but they simply continued their studies.

Johnny simply got out a **lot** of technobabbly supplies.

Mary urgently remarked, as Johnny heard, "No! Those are the blah-blah-blah-blah-blah..."

Johnny then replied, "Dukey! Help me out here."

Dukey sighed, "They're right, Johnny. That's really techno-stuff."

Johnny commented, "Too bad this steak won't eat itself."

Johnny had Dukey at "steak." Johnny then convinced the sisters, "If you let me take all this neat stuff, I'll get you a date with Gil". It worked as well.

"Yes!"

WHIP-CRACK!

"Arg! I do it too! Let us go forth, Dukey, and eliminate this annoying ear pain."

**GUITAR RIFF!**

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Bad Fan-Fic-inator

**Chapter 2**

After Johnny and Dukey prepared for their adventure, they'd set out to exterminate that wretched whip-crack racket. After they left home, they'd been greeted by Gil.

"Hey, Johnny! You're awesome."

Johnny replied, "Hey thanks! Why else are all the episodes in this series named after me? With that, is you're last name really 'Nexdor'? 'N-E-X-D-O-R'?"

"Suffice it to say, It's just a weird nickname. My actual nickname is..." In some dick move, it was whispered.

Johnny could hear it fine, however. "Ah. That's your last name. Whodathunkit?"

Dukey lifted his arm and crossly commented, "Ahem. We need to hurry up!"

**WHIP-CRACK!**

Dukey then said, "Oh... oh... oh... no! I... I... I... I've soiled my good name...

… SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOIL DIT! SOUL OF WIT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOIL DIT! SOUL OF WIT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOIL DIT! SOUL OF WIT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOIL DIT! SOUL OF WIT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOIL DIT! SOUL OF WIT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!"

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT SHUT SHUT SHUT UP! Look, I hate this whip-crack as much as you do, so it must be removed _post haste_."

Johnny and Dukey trekked onward. They decided to use one of the techno-thingies.

Johnny curiously remarked, "What does this do?"

Dukey said, "I wouldn't touch that at all. It might do stuff."

But Dukey was too late. Johnny had pressed one of the buttons, having no clue of their functions.

Soon, they were suddenly lost grmmmer stff thingy

sddnly jhnny was mucle and stongf a nd rlly sxy omg omgomgomgomgomgomgommgomogmogmogmgogmgogmgogmgogmg ogmgogk

duky ihncrly smart dggi omgomgomgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgogmgo gmgogmgogmgogmgo

Johny sed when I lend in bd fnfic.

Dukey iy ashad prssd btton

johnny lift arm no wpcrack

johnny omg we ned sty inhre omgomgomgomgomkg

smrt dcky sed yeah yeah yea yeah yeah 

dde isnt twiligt the awesome

yeah

everyon need wath emm ell pee eff eye emm its so really very

omg omg omg shppingh omgomogmogmgog mgo shippingh

seriously seriosuly seuoislosmeopopsjepgjsptgjpeswtgf

but suddnly thngs bad some buf dude was tying to bet up jonhy omgomomggkgmogfogmfogmfomgofmgdpomgpfdmpogmadpfmg' p[rmqego[irmqepog[mrqeogmrqegnrqeignrqeignrqeignrq egnirqengrqeogirqnepginrqleignrqeg

oh nei==ii

sum duds bt up jhny and duky can h mk it

jhnny tried to betjohnny with all mkit and did nt

ed off ch 2

...But not quite. Johnny was able to thwart the baddie and go back to the normal universe. Dukey said, "Never touch the Bad-Fanfic-inator again."

Johnny replied, "I thought this was _Johnny Test_, not _Phineas and Ferb_."

Johnny and Dukey went on to their voyage.

_Real End of Chapter 2_


	3. Two of Everything

**Johnny and Dukey Do Porkbelly**

**Chapter 3**

Johnny and Dukey had continued the journey onward, when both realized they were hungry. They decided to stop at Outback (at Dukey's request).

The waiter said, "What would you like, boys?"

Dukey replied, "I'll have two of everything. I'm sure Johnny'll have two of everything too."

Johnny just said, "Sure. Put it on my card."

The waiter commented, "Aren't you boys a little young to have a credit card?"

"Yes. Yes we are. It's my dad's."

The waiter gave the boys a suspicious look. "You're lucky I'm only here to get a paycheck."

Johnny and Dukey then privately conversed.

Johnny started the conversation. "Okay, we know that the whip-cracks are generated by lifting arms. Like this."

**WHIP-CRACK!+GUITAR RIFF!**

Dukey replied, "And sometimes it coincides with an annoying guitar riff."

Johnny said, "Sounds like a stock sound effect."

Dukey said, "Yes."

After paying the tab, the boys left outside. However, the were suddenly placed in a bag and held captive.

The boys found themselves in a basement, with a forty-ish, obese woman using a computer.

A voice yelled, "Hey Mary-Ann! Do you want more chocolate!"

The woman replied, "Yes mommy."

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
